grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Silver Land's passionate Fighter." Main Info *'Name': Jin Kaien *'Age': 19 (Twelve Disciples), 21 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Practicing martial arts8. Jin Kaien. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Martial arts, Amy Plie *'Dislikes': Beans, pimento, Thanatos, giving up *'Weakness': Amy Plie In Silver Land Kingdom Year 1442, a child by the name of Jin was born. He was a troublemaker who enjoyed playing in the village square and turning the neighborhood children into his subordinates. As a child, Jin longed to become part of the group that protected Silver Land, called the Silver Knights. He put his heart into learning martial arts and after many years of training, he gained skills that surpassed other children who were similar in age. As a result, he was able to join after catching the eyes of Victor, the head of the Silver Knights. Though he did not have God-given talents, with his guts and special ability to put forth a maximum effort, he was able to grow immensely. One night after finishing up his nightly training, Jin headed back to the Silver Knight's headquarters only to find it destroyed by monsters. As the only one remaining, Jin began to build a wall surrounding the headquarters in hopes that any members who had escaped would return. However, no one returned. The one who did appear was the leader of the monsters that had attacked the Silver Knights, Black Fairy Queen. It was during this difficult battle that Jin meets Grand Chase. Avatars Expand] Rare - Basketball Genius= *'Cost': ??? USD "Jin Kaien!" The leader of the student council tried to call Jin. But Jin who had his headphones on couldn't hear and just passed by. After the leader followed him and put his hand on Jin's shoulder, Jin took off his headphones and looked back. "Oh, greeting?" "No..." The leader put his hands behind his back as Jin was trying to high five him. Instead, he took out his notes. "Penalty points for not following the dress code." "Dress code? How?" "You're not wearing school uniform." "But this is school PE clothes. This counts as a school uniform!" "Wear your PE clothes during your PE class." "You know athletes have training in the morning. And my uniform is in the laundry." "When are you going to stop saying that your clothes are in the laundry?" The leader was determined. You could sense that he was going to do his job regardless of what Jin says. "If you don't want penalty points, you can do volunteer work at school. Pick up trash in the backyard of the school." "Backyard?" Jin's face changed after he heard the backyard. He grabbed the leader by the collar. Since Jin was very strong, he lifted the leader like a paper doll. "A-AH! What are you doing?" "Tell me. Who told you to send me to the backyard?" The leader was surprised by Jin's attitude. He couldn't find usual funny Jin. "I-I don't know!" "Stop lying! Don't you know what that means? Should I take this to the president of the student council?" "Do you think I'm doing this because I want to? It will be best for you to just go. Otherwise, they might go to the basketball club." "No!" That can't happen. I got in so much trouble by our manager, Amy, for getting into a fight with them. I can't let them come to this sacred basketball club. "Go deliver my words. I am not interested in fights anymore." Jin put down the leader and headed to the gym. |-| Premium - Navigator= *'Cost': 1300 Demon World's Great Pirate — Third Story 『Screech』 The ghost ship that emerged from the ocean moved faster than The Crimson River. The ghost ship tried to flank The Crimson River by getting close to the ship. 『Uahhh! Gold! Hand over anything valuable!』 『We need money to enter the Underworld!』 The ghost pirates screeched and boarded The Crimson River. "Fist Barrage!" Jeeves rolled up his sleeves and started to punch numerous ghosts in rapid succession. It was almost like a rain of fists and the ghosts were knockdown into the sea. Haunt was also doing its worth beside Jeeves, and Jin headed in the opposite direction. "All right, leave this site to me!" As Jin slowly breathed in, his body started to let out extreme heat. With a swift motion, Jin flung towards the ghosts. 『Crack』 Each step Jin took destroyed the wooden deck. "Haaaa!" 『Crush』 Jin approached the two ghosts swiftly and crashed his shoulders into each of them. Jin moved so quickly that the ghosts were still staring at the initial location Jin dashed from. As the ghosts were hit by Jin's shoulders, they were launched off the deck and took numerous other ghosts with them as well. 『Daaaash』 Jin continued to move around the deck and crashed in the ghosts with his shoulder. "Hap!" 『Crack』 "Gah!" 『Crush』 "Come to me!" Every dash Jin made caused a noticeable mark on the swarm of ghosts that boarded Ley's ship. Even though Jin was sweeping them like a bunch of flies, the ghosts refused to back down. 『Uaaah! Money! Money!』 『Give me money! Anything! I need it!』 "Of course the Gold Reaper's lackeys would be money hungry spirits..." The pirates of the ghost ship weren't pirates in their original life, they were all the Salvagers that Rufus took hostage upon their death. Of course, there was no way of telling from Jin's point of view. "Money, money." "Yeah, just a bunch of spirits that are hungry for gold." Jin exchanged words with his singing parrot, Amy. The ghosts screamed in excitement as they recognized the parrot. 『It's the singing parrot, Amy!!』 『It will be expensive!』 『Gold! Gold!』 "Don't you dare lay a finger on my Amy!" Jin yelled and swung his fiery fists wildly. Ley watched Jingo wild and sighed. "Crew Member No. 3, how long are you going to play with these clowns?" "...I was No. 3?" "Of course, it's by importance." "I'm a Navigator! I understand Jeeves but I'm lower than Haunt?" "That's because our importance is set by age!" "That's not fair, demons live for thousands of years!" "So stop acting like a simple crew member and go back to your job." "My job?" Was his job that of the Silver Knight martial artist? No, Jin's current job was a Navigator. Jin realized the job Ley mentioned was his job as a Navigator. "We have to get out of this somehow, Navigator, get us out of here!" "A-Alright! Helmsman, take the key!" "But be careful, there are two ships on either side." "Okay, I'll get to it." Jeeves threw the ghosts off him and hurried to his position. Jin started to rock the ship by jumping and landing on each side of the ship. As the ship rocked right and left, the ghost ships also started to rock with it. As Jin landed a strong stomp on the deck, it tipped the ghost ships even more. As the ship continued to rock, the ghost ship started to pull further away from The Crimson River. "Now! Turn the key!" "This is possibly the worst navigation technique I've seen." 『Squeeeak』 Jin's horrible navigation technique somehow got them out of the ghost ship sandwich and their ship was finally free to move about. Rufus tried to stop them by firing his gun but... "Not so fast." 『Bang!』 Right before that, Ley fired her own at Rufus. Rufus could have fired back as he dodged but Ley had already expected Rufus to dodge and fired again at Rufus as he was dodging. Rufus was busy dodging and by the time he was done, Jin had already strengthened his body. It would be a waste of bullet to fire at Jin now. "Hm, I guess I have no choice. I'll let you off this time." "Ha! Like this was by choice." "The next time we meet, your souls will be mine." "I'd like to see you try!" Ley and Jin yelled back at Rufus as their ships went further apart. "Ahahah! Jin! That was horrible, yet an amazing navigation technique!" "Horrible! Horrible!" Amy also agreed that it was horrible and sang. "If you need wind or a wave, you can create it yourself! That's what a real Navigator should do!" The Crimson River quickly sailed across the sea with Jin's proud remark. Fighter's Knuckles A weapon that strengthens the fists of the wielder. Those who wield a sword or bow requires a great weapon for battle. However, those who walk the path of the fists must forge their body to make it stronger. That is why those who use their fists only focus on their bodies and not their weapons. Jin also endlessly trained his body, but as he witnessed in the past, he must not lose his way by blindly trusting the strength of just his body. *'Physical Attack': 610 *'Physical Defense': 520 *'Magic Defense': 700 *'Max Health': 2750 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *Except for Korea, Jin was released on the first day of each month in all servers. *The design used for Silver Land Fighter was taken from Fighter and Jin's Citron Black Coordi set used in the original game to promote his Skill Tree. *Record-Breaker's design is based on Jin's fourth job Rama from the original game. *Martial Master's design seems to resemble the different forms of the Ascendant God, Thanatos. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Jin 01.png| Silver Land Fighter 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Jin 02.png| Record-Breaker 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Jin 03.png| Martial Master Breakthrough JinSchool.png| Basketball Genius (Rare avatar) JinCoordi.png| Navigator (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Jin Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaojindefault.png| Silver Land Fighter 5★ Kakaojinss.png| Record-Breaker 6★ Kakaojinlimit.png| Martial Master Breakthrough Kakaojinbasketballprodigy.png| Basketball Genius (Rare avatar) Kakaojinpiratecrew.png| Navigator (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Jin-5.png| Silver Land Fighter 5★ IconHero-Jin-6.png| Record-Breaker 6★ IconHero-Jin-Limit.png| Martial Master Breakthrough IconHero-Jin-Basketball.png| Basketball Genius (Rare avatar) IconHero-Jin-Crew.png| Navigator (Premium avatar) IconHero-Jin-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Jin Face 01.png| (Default) EF Jin Ava 01.png| Basketball Genius (Rare avatar) BasketballGenius.png |-| Misc.= JP 200.png LB untouchable.png Gcfkupdatejin.png Breakthrough jin.png 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png Videos 2019 S S 스쿨룩 Sprites Jin-5-1.png Jin-5-2.png Jin-6-1.png Jin-6-2.png Jin-limit-1.png Jin-limit-2.png Jin-basketball-1.png Jin-basketball-2.png Jin-crew-1.png Jin-crew-2.png Jin-fluffy-1.png Jin-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"It is fine. I will become stronger for the next encounter!"'' *''"Talent? My unwavering will to never give up! That is my talent."'' *''"An impossibility stems from the moment you decide to give up."'' *''"Chivalry is an essential part of being a warrior!"'' *''"It is alright to fail. Not attempting at all is unforgivable!"'' *''"The one that embodies a passionate heart will eventually be the victor."'' *''"I am Jin of the Silver Knights!"'' *''"You will stand alongside me someday!"'' *''"As expected, you are an honorable person!"'' *''"Excuse me... I am recruiting for the Amy Fan Club... would you be interested?"'' *''"Ronan! What is today's menu?"'' *''"Really? You are giving me this?"'' *''"Of course it is Amy!"'' *''"Wow! Amy's concert is simply the best..."'' *''"A-Amy... I swear I was not looking elsewhere..."'' *''"Ack! Beans and pimentos in a set!"'' *''"What the heck is this? Pimentos?!"'' *''"Training... Seems like I haven't been doing enough..."'' *''"Perhaps I have spoken unnecessary words..."'' *''"Have I perhaps made a mistake?"'' *''"What do I have to do to look suave?"'' *''"How... impossible."'' *''"How are you faring? You do look tired, shall we rest?"'' *''"This much... is nothing."'' *''"I can not back out like this..."'' *''"I know my body the best... I can hold!"'' *''"How can I become the strongest if I cannot even withstand this..."'' *''"Sometimes, I dream about the Silver Knights."'' *''"Goodbye... General..."'' *''"You are right. It is painful... but I must press forward."'' *''"I am still lacking..."'' *''"Do not look down on a Knight!"'' *''"You shall not defeat me that easily!"'' *''"I will never give up!"'' *''"Hehe, I will be back!" (Expedition Leave)'' *''"Wow! Is this perhaps something good?" (Expedition Jackpot)'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Jin Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Tank Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Club Gathering